


Sowing The Seed

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [4]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock has a guilty secret.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sowing The Seed

Hannibal replaced the receiver forcefully on the cradle and turned to the other members of the team. BA was just unloading the last pieces of equipment from the back of the van; Face had his hand on the doorhandle of the Corvette, obviously about to leave.

“No answer from Murdock’s room. Face, get over here and ring the VA. Do that thing you do and get him on the phone.”

Face groaned. “Come on, Hannibal, he’s fine. I only dropped him off this morning… Can’t it wait until later…?”

“Right now, Face! I don’t care if you have a date, this is more important.” The interruption was sharp and left no room for argument. Face sighed and trudged over to the phone, a resentful expression on his face. Hannibal slung an arm around his lieutenant’s shoulders. “You know as well as I do that Murdock was way too quiet the last couple of days of that mission,” his tone was gentle now, “and I’m a little worried about him. Something’s not right with our Captain, Kid, and you’re going to find out exactly what is wrong.”

Murdock was at the crucial stage of a cut-throat ping-pong match with Harvey Bennett from down the hall (19 points all and his serve), when a hand was laid on his shoulder, breaking his concentration and causing his shot to go astray. He voiced his opinion on what any and all telephone callers were welcome to do to themselves tersely and well, though in moderate language in deference to the young nurse at his elbow.

“But it’s Doctor Jamieson, Captain Murdock, and he’s so… so…” she broke off, blushing prettily.

“Cute,” supplied Murdock, in a growl. “He’s so darned cute.” 

“Well, I’m sure that you will want to speak to him. Over there: the phone in the corner. But I could talk to him if you’re too busy. I don’t mind.”

_No, I’ll bet you don’t, sugar. How **do** you do it, Facey? You just have to talk to them on the phone and they fall at your feet. Well, I know how that feels. _“No, it’s okay, sugar. I need to hear what the good doctor has to say.” He strode over to the phone and put the handset to his ear. “You got Howlin’ Mad. What can I do for you, Doc?” he drawled.

“Just checking that you’re okay, Captain Murdock. Er – Mr Lee thought that you were a little subdued, shall we say, recently and he – that’s to say we – he and I were wondering if there was anything on your mind. Anything that you – um – needed to share with us.”

Face’s voice was like runny honey and, even diluted as it was by the faintly tinny resonance of the telephone receiver, it sent a pleasant thrill down Murdock’s spine.

“Like what, Doc?”

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line.

“Something, perhaps, that is worrying you, for instance. I might be able to be of assistance. Help you to work it out if there’s a problem of any kind.”

Murdock smiled. _Oh, yeah, Facey, there is a problem – and you’re the only one that can help._ “Oh, I dunno, Doc… Say, is Mr Lee there with you right now? And Mr Barker? Right there in your office?”

Another slight pause, and then Face said, cautiously, “Yes, Captain, they are both available if you need to speak to them.”

Murdock pictured the scene in his head: Face on the phone, Hannibal and BA standing right beside him, trying to listen-in. He decided to have a little fun with his best friend. “I don’t know if it’s the kind of thing that I should be talkin’ to you about, Doc. It’s kinda personal.”

“You know it will never go any further. Anything you say to me is completely confidential…” Murdock smothered a giggle as he clearly heard Hannibal saying ‘What? What’s the problem?’ “… Shhh! No, not you Captain. Mr Lee is wondering if you want to talk to him.”

“I think I’d rather just talk to you, Doc. Maybe in private. Maybe later tonight, you know? ‘Cause I just found out a coupla days ago, quite by accident you understand, that a good friend of mine might have, you know, _feelings_ for me; and I gotta work out how I feel about that, if you get my drift, Doc?” A spluttering sound, totally uncharacteristic of Face, erupted in Murdock’s ear. “So, you tell the guys that I’m fine and you call me tonight, okay, Muchacho?”

A moment’s silence, and then: “Yes, Captain, I will certainly pass on that message.” Face’s voice sounded perfectly steady. “Keep well. Until later then… Goodbye.”

_There’s no fazing you, is there, Facey?_ Murdock laughed aloud as he returned to his game.

Face waited a moment, allowing the flush to fade from his cheeks, hung up the phone and turned to Hannibal. “Well, he’s fine, Colonel. Nothing you need to worry about at all. Except that one of the nurses might have the hots for him. He’s obviously been brooding about it. He wants some tips.”

Hannibal regarded Face cynically.

Face shrugged and checked his watch. “So, can I go now? I might still just have time…”

It was well before midnight when Murdock picked up the phone beside his bed on the second ring. Between them, Face and BA had managed to turn his ‘extension’ into a private direct line. He had no idea how they had done it; he was just grateful that they had. It meant that he could make and receive personal calls at will, without having his every word monitored by the VA staff, but the phone still also functioned as an extension.

“Yeah? That you, Muchacho?” He kept his voice low.

“Ahuh. What’s going on, buddy?”

Face was also speaking quietly, but Murdock still got that familiar shiver down his spine at the sound of his best friend’s voice. He wriggled down more comfortably under his covers, tucking the phone into the crook of his neck and left shoulder, and leaving his hands free. “Oh, nothing much. Nearly Lights Out anyway. I’m just relaxing. How about you? Did you go on that date tonight?”

“Yeah, Karen. Really nice girl. You’d like her, buddy.” Murdock stiffened slightly at the warm tone in Face’s voice. “I took her to _Maison Du Jour_. We had chicken in cream sauce – but I think she woulda been happy with a Hotdog at the beach, you know?”

“Hmmm. Then what?” His hand crept lower as he started to get aroused, his imagination putting himself in the place of the lucky girl.

“Well, then we went for a walk along the beach. It was a really nice night, you know, and I was little too tired for – er – dancing tonight. Maybe next time. But she was okay with that.”

Murdock’s hand slid inside his pajamas and he fondled himself as he listened to the pure honey of the voice in his ear. “Are you back at your place now, Facey? In your bed?”

“Yeah. It’s late, buddy, and I told you, I’m tired. It was a long mission.”

Murdock imagined Face as he’d seen him only last night. Sleeping peacefully in the other half of their shared bed, innocently naked. Murdock caught his breath and stroked himself harder. He tried hard but couldn’t keep the faint hint of jealousy from his voice as he asked his next question. “Is she lying next to you right now, Facey?”

“No, of course not. Give me credit for some finer feelings.” Face sounded indignant. “I wouldn’t do that, buddy. Matter of fact, I took her home an hour ago. And kissed her goodnight at the door. ”

“Sorry, Muchacho.” Murdock tried to sound contrite but his heart was singing. “So you didn’t…?”

Face still sounded miffed. “No, I did not. Boy, you really wanna know every little detail…”

_Oh, yes I do, baby. Every detail._ Murdock’s hand was moving quite firmly and quickly now and he was controlling his breathing carefully as he said, as nonchalantly as possible, “You don’t really mind, do you, Facey? There’s not much going on in here in that department, you know.”

Face sighed. “No, it’s okay, buddy. I understand. But what about that _friend_ who has _feelings_ for you? Can’t you get something happening with her?”

Murdock imagined getting something happening with that friend for only a short time before he choked back a cry and came into his hand. He turned his head away from the phone and panted for a moment.

“Murdock… Are you still there? Murdock, are you okay?” Face sounded worried now.

“I’m fine, Face… they turned out the lights and I dropped the phone,” Murdock lied. “I would love to get something happening with that friend, Facey. Can’t think of anything I’d like better. But it’s not up to me. It’s up to him.”

Face was silent for what seemed like a year, but could only have been half a minute, while the last word sank in. Then he whispered “Him? It’s a guy?”

“Yep, a guy.” Murdock said cheerfully. “You’re okay with that idea, right, Muchacho? But maybe nothing will be happening after all.”

“Whatever you wanna do is fine with me, buddy, you know that.”

The seeds had been sown; time to see if they had fallen on fertile ground.

Murdock yawned loudly. “I think it’s time to sleep now. Thanks for calling me, Facey. Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, soon.” Face sounded distracted. “Good night, buddy.”

Murdock smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. It had turned out to be a pleasant evening after all.

Across town Face lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling, hands firmly clasped behind his head. He was breathing slow and deep, trying hard to ignore the totally inappropriate erection tormenting him under the covers. How to deal with this, that was the question. He thought that he had succeeded in burying these crazy feelings for the Captain years ago, back in Vietnam. Why should they resurface to torture him now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 25th: Masturbation; October 31st: Phone Sex  
> My thanks to DrimmsyDra, who really had to crack the whip on this one.


End file.
